Магофизика (теория)
Законы мира, физика планеты. Чем ограничена магия в вашем мире? Какую цену придется платить за ее использование? Настроение фантастических элементов. Возможно, для этого стандартную "Магию" даже придется переименовать. Взаимодействие с обществом. И как будет характеризовать существующие в вашем мире общества и страны доступная им магия или технология? Поддержат ли это ваши герои? Магические степени свободы; пропорции, лимиты. The Magic Must Make Sense The number one rule when creating magic is this: create your rules, then follow them. It doesn’t so much matter how your magic works but that it works the same way, every time. In other words, be consistent. This does not mean you cannot have surprises or have your characters learn new magical techniques. But don’t have “The Door That Cannot Be Opened” suddenly be opened at will, without effort or struggle or some logical explanation. * What can your magic do? * What can your magic not do? As always, limitations are just as important as capabilities. * Does your magic require totems, wands, potions, or other paraphernalia, or can your conjurers work their magic at will, without accoutrements? * Is there a limit to how much magic someone can wield? A physical, mental, or other price to using the magic (or particular types of magic)? * Where does the magic of your world come from? Is is inherent in all living things? Is it a gift from the gods (or devils?)? Is it a byproduct of some other activity? Is it passed genetically? * Who can wield magic and how do they get it? Is it a genetic trait or something that is studied? Do they use it instinctively? Must they train to use it? Do different races wield different kinds of magic? * Can a person lose his / her magic? How? Once lost, can the magic be regained? * Can magic be counteracted? Spells be broken? Often times, particular environmental / physical “nullifiers” cause particular magics not to work. * Are there specific dangers / vulnerabilities magic wielders possess? Think the evil witch in Wizard of Oz who melted when water was thrown on her. Garlic holds off vampires; silver bullets kill werewolves. What are the threats to your magic wielders? One trap to watch out for (and it can be easy to fall into) is the lure of creating “all powerful” beings. Be sure even the most powerful magic wielders in your world have a vulnerability. Your magic wielders should not be gods – unless, of course, you’re writing a story about gods (but in those cases, the antagonists are not likely to be mere mortal). Types of Magic There are many different types of magic. when you are choose what type of magic system to use, consider what your story is about, consider the theme of your story, and chose a magic system that will help you illustrate that theme. If all you do is throw cool magic into your book, you’re missing half the value and purpose of using it! Many vampire novels, for instance, are really books that explore the themes of humanity and godhood, sin and salvation, redemption and damnation, life and death, light and dark. For that reason, most vampire magic throws those themes into conflict. Vampires have eternal life, but in a dead body. * Elemental Magic. Earth, Water, Fire, Air. This could be the ability to manipulate nature (ie., control an existing fire, make a river suddenly roar up like a herd of racing horses, etc.) or it could be the ability to use the elements and “create” something that doesn’t exist (make water fountain in the desert, raise mountains, start fires, etc.). * Demon / Djinn Magic. Magic worked by summoning demons or djinns. Ofetn involves knowing “names” of demons/djinns and using some sort of summoning spell to enslave them. The demon/djinn is often collared or cuffed (with magical enslavement manacles) and often tied to some physical device. * Witchcraft/Wizardry. Usually involves spells, potions, wands etc. Typically considered a “craft” in that study improves abilities, but most witches/wizards are born with magical ability. * Psy Talents. “Magic” worked through mental powers. Includes telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, precognition, etc. Genetic manipulation, some sort of “awakening event” (ie, near death experience, radiation, etc.) or hereditary influence are three common causes for psy talents. * Weather Magic. Ability to control or manipulate wind, storms, rain, lightning, etc. * Beast Magic. Often involves communication or control of animals, birds, and/or fishes. Sometimes includes shape-shifting. Sometimes merely allows the user to see through the eyes and senses of animals. Some forms of “beast magic” take the form of “totem animals” where a particular beast spirit guides the magic-wielder or has some sort of psychic connection to him or becomes the type of animal a magic-wielder can shift into. * Rock/Crystal Magic. Ability to wield magical powers using crystals. Often used for healing, scrying, etc. * Metallurgical Magic. Magic tied to specific types of metal objects (often swords, mail, sheilds, etc have special magical properties. Typically, metallurgical magic is imbued by special forging / smelting techniques. (Dwarven axes, Elvish swords, etc. * Astrological/Planetary Magic. Magic tied to the movement of the stars, moons and planets in the heavens. Often used for precognitive events and for “special days” where certain magical events can only happen during specific planetary/solar/universal alignment events. * Blood Magic. Blood is frequently used as a vital component in performing magical rituals. As, literally, the liquid of life, blood frequently has inherent magical abilities. Often used for “sacrificial” magical spells. * Necromancy. Magic associated with the ghosts and spirits of the dead. * Bone/Relic Magic. Runes are frequently etched on the bones of animals, witches, saints and used to fortel the future. Holy relics collected and presumed to have “holy” magical abilities were bones of saints, bits of cloth from clothes they wore, splinters from the cross, etc. * Creature Magic. Magical creatures often can transfer certain of their magical powers to individuals who have/use part of the creature. Dragon scales, for instance, could be used for an unbreakable shield, Dragon’s teeth for a poisonous sword or dagger, the pelt of a griffin might be impervious to flame, for instance. Creatures can also have special magical powers of their own that characters can use/covet. Unicorns horn is said to purify waters, for instance, and as we all saw in Harry Potter, phoenix tears have death-defying healing powers. * Divine Magic. Gods can impart gifts to their favorites. Such gifts, however, usually come with a high price. Prayers/miracles and direct deity-intervention are also possible forms of magic. * Mirror Magic. Mirrors have long been considered as having magical properties. They could be windows to the past or future, scrying devices, even portals to another world * Time Magic. The ability to manipulate time, time travel, etc. Consequences of Magic If there is magic in your world, there are consequences of that magic. Because necessity is the motherhood of invention, technology (science) is far less likely to thrive in a society where magic is prevalent. Why invent a computer when a wizard can create magical implements that do the same thing? Why worry about telegraphs when psychics can just send thoughts zooming at light speed? Now, if magic is not ubiquitous, its perfectly reasonable to expect that non-magical beings will turn to science as a counterbalance and as a form of self-defense (or find some other way to “control” the magical ones). Whatever your magic, you should consider how it fits in (1) the context of your story and story themes and (2) the context of your world. Source The first and probably most important aspect of magic is its source. Without a source of your magic it's difficult to create all the other elements, at least if you're planning on a somewhat realistic and exciting system. There are plenty of sources you can use, like bodily energies, energies in the air, power bestowed by the gods, powers within blood, pools of magic in the world, a worldwide life force, magical artifacts and so on. You could even have a combination of two or more sources, but choosing which are best suited for your system will largely depend on what you need from your magic within your story universe. For example, if you need a magic source which is unlimited a good choice would be a magical power given by the gods or magical energies within the air. Bodily energies wouldn't make for a great choice as the body runs out of all types of energy, at least in real life and most works of fiction. Whether your source is limited or not is another important aspect you have to think about. Limited power creates struggle and conflict, the main hero might be strong, but what happens when an army of thousands have cost him all his powers before he could even reach the main villain? Unlimited power allows for enormous epic battles, but you'll have to create tension by adding other forms of limitations, perhaps skill based or type based. Materials Another way of looking at sources is from a material point of view. Are there any natural elements which are home to magical powers or are there any which could house magical powers? Runes are one example which are used a lot, as are crystals and various (unique) artifacts. But you can use pretty much anything you wish, whether it's a magic absorbing rock, special water or perhaps a type of wood. It doesn't have to be something natural either, it could be a machine or body enhancement, like a tattoo. Who and what wields it So you've figured out what the source of your magic is, but who and what can tap into that source? Are humans the only species capable of doing so or are elves, trolls or even some or all animals able to do so as well? Are all individuals able to tap into the magic source or only a lucky few? Perhaps people born with an innate power to do so or maybe they're chosen ones hand picked by a god. It's an important aspect to think about as it'll heavily affect your story universe. If everybody is capable of wielding magic they will likely use it for everything, from war to daily life, but if only a portion of the population can wield it it means magic will be handled differently by those who can and those who can't wield it. How would a non-magic wielder fight a magic wielder? Would the odds be equal or would the magic wielder always have the upper hand? Could a small group of magic wielders defeat an army of non-magic wielders? If only a portion of the population can wield magic it could also mean the magic wielders are either the elite or the lower class. Magic wielders might be shunned for being different, perhaps even dangerous, or they could be praised for their abilities. In a world where the entire population can wield magic you might not have this conflict, not unless some are worse at wielding magic than others. If you have multiple races, or even species, who can wield magic, are there any differences between the different races and species? Would a human wield magic differently from an elf? And if so, is it because their culture is different and they learn to wield it in different ways, is it because they simply cannot wield it the same way due to biological differences or is it because they use different sources, like blood magic and magic pools? One final aspect to think about is whether or not those who cannot wield power can somehow gain the ability to do so and if those who can wield magic can lose the ability do so and if those changes can be reverted. How to wield it Once you've figured out who can wield it it's time to figure out how they can wield it. Can they simply stretch their arm, make a gesture with their hands and shoot out a ball of fire or do they need a wand do direct the magic? There's a wide variety of ways to wield magic, ranging from staves, wands and tomes to scrolls, artifacts and created objects and even which body part you use and how many (1 hand, 2 hands, eyes, entire body, etc.). The answer to which one (or more) to pick is again entirely dependent on what you need from your magic in your story universe. Using items means a disarmed magic wielder might be powerless, it could also mean every magic wielder has an item unique to that person, perhaps even with their own unique abilities. Not using items doesn't have to mean a magic wielder is always capable of wielding it though. Perhaps broken fingers mean you won't be able to wield magic or maybe magic itself can block another form of magic or the magical energies within a person. What are the powers? We've covered the source, the wielders and they way they wield power, but we still need to cover one of the biggest factors of magic, which is the power itself. This is where your magic system will become unique, even if it shares elements with existing works of fiction. Do note that sharing elements with other works of fiction is near impossible to avoid, magic has been used in so many stories so the chances of whichever power you think of not being used already are very slim and those which haven't been used might not even be worth using in the first place. When picking the powers and spells for your magic system you'll have to keep in mind a few things. One might be cost, but only if your magic source is limited. You don't have to have an exact cost, like making the average human able to cast 20 fire balls before being tired, but having a cost relative to each other spell will help make sure your magic system is at least relatively realistic in the sense that there's a logic behind it. Another thing you have to keep in mind is how strong the spells are and if they're overpowered. It's not wrong to have overpowered spells, but they often lead to plot holes or silly ways of explaining why that power cannot be used in a specific situation. Other than that your spells can be pretty much anything, from destructive to healing spells, elemental to demonic spells and from conjurations to enchantments. The only limit is your imagination. Gaining Power Would it be possible to gain power in your universe or is everybody limited to what talent they're born with? Being able to gain power is generally an often picked choice for story telling, first the hero is unable to defeat the villain, but after training or some other form of power gain the hero becomes stronger than the villain. However, this doesn't have to be the case, the hero might not be strong enough on his own, but with other fighters the combined power might be enough to defeat the villain as well. A combination of both is also perfectly possible and used a lot. Gaining power can be done through a whole range of methods, you could train, gain power through an artifact, channel power into 1 person or spell, enhance a body through magic (or other means), simply study magic and how it works, siphon souls from other magical beings, gain a blessing (or curse) of a god or demon and much more. Obviously this is another aspect which heavily depends on your story universe, but most methods can be twisted to fit. For example, your universe might not have demons or gods which can grant more magical powers, but there could be plenty of other magical beings who can. One thing to keep in mind is how much power somebody can gain. There are plenty of stories where power just keeps building and building, which eventually makes the characters at the beginning of the story weak in comparison even though they were seen as incredibly powerful at that time. Sometimes this is unavoidable, it happens a lot in games and long stories spanned over many seasons/novels, but for shorter stories it's best to think about what the power limit would be. If by the end of your story the hero has reached twice or more times the power of the strongest person at the beginning of the story, how come nobody ever reached that same level? Combining Powers Can spells and other forms of magic be combined and if so, how much does it increase per added person? Having people combine spells into more powerful versions could make for a great epic battle at the end, but at the same time not allowing them to be able to combine spells could provide for epic fights as well. If you can't combine spells you'll have to work together perfectly, time spells one after the after and make sure you're not in each other's way. In a way you can see it as choosing between having 2 (or more) people using normal weapons to fight an enemy together. If you combine spells you'll get something similar to fighting together as one being, shield against shield to maximize the defense and striking with swords at the right time (like Roman armies did). If you don't combine spells you'll have 2 (or more) people fighting together, but not as one being. They will seek their own openings and create them for the other, distract the enemy when needed and surround him at all times. But fighting style isn't the only thing that could change when you decide whether or not powers can be combined. Summoning rituals or teleportation spells for example, they too could change. Combining powers for a summoning could mean larger creatures could be summoned and a teleportation spell could be able to teleport far more people, or even entire cities. Obviously you can also combine both ideas, just because you can combine spells doesn't mean you have to. Different fighters prefer different methods, so combining the ideas could lead to a larger variety and possibly a richer world. Limitations We've covered limitations in several parts already, whether it's how powerful spells are or how much power you can gain, but it's important to emphasize limitations again. Limitations mean there will be tension in your story, without limitations anything and everything can happen, but generally not in a good way. Limits can come in all sorts of varieties, the ones we've covered are: how to wield it (being disarmed), how to gain power, power limit, limited power source, cost of powers, the ability to combine powers or not, racial differences and whether or not you're born with a specific amount of power and talent or not. Other limits include magic types (fire versus water for example), power restricting energies (magical or other), bodily energies (lack of food/sleep/etc), skill level, curses and much more, most of which will again depend on your story universe. Категория:Основное